drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Golddrache/@comment-84.60.232.72-20190312170040/@comment-26184105-20190314140224
Krogan hatte neben den Fliegern doch auch normale Drachenjäger! Und die Zügel haben die Flieger sicher nciht Viggos Männer herstellen lassen. Ja, da hast du recht. Aber das waren doch Viggos Leute, von denen er einfach die Führung übernommen hat, oder hab ich das falsch in Erinnerung? Haben die nicht wieder für Viggo gearbeitet, nachdem er zurück kam? Bezüglich Spam hast du mir aber noch nie was gesagt. Ich meine es nur gut weil du es ja schon mal vergisst. Da mache einen neuen ganz oben auf damit das nicht passiert. Ok tausende ist wirklich übertrieben das ändere ich. Ich bin mir sicher, wir hatten da schonmal drüber gesprochen (außer das war ein anderer anonymer Nutzer, aber von den Themen her würde ich sagen, dass su das warst). Ist aber schon länger her. Ist jetzt auch nicht weiter schlimm. Du brauchst trotzdem nur einen Disskusionsfaden. Sobald du eine neue Nachricht schrebst ist der wieder ganz oben bei den Wiki-Aktivitäten dabei. Ehrlich gesagt stopfen meherere Disskussionen die Aktivitäten wieder mehr zu und ich übersehe leichter was. Mach das aber bitte vorher erst mir Bescheid sagen was falsch ist. Dann kann ich dir die Arbeit ersparen und es selber machen. Ich habe keine einzige Theorie eingepackt. Das was man sieht im Film ist oft die offensichtliche Bedeutung. Das sieht man dann als Erklärung/Bestätigung an. Über die Dinge aus Dragos Armee müssen wir denke ich nochmal reden. Ich hab aber noch nicht genauer nach der neuesten Version geguckt, ich werde mich da wohl nochmal melden. Und Hicks sagte im Zeitalter des roten todes war jeder Drache und jeder Stamm im Inselreich in Gefahr und es ist immer wieder unklar ober er alle Inseln, Berks Inselreich oder Viggos Inselreich meint. Ist das aus dem dritten Film? Auf jeden Fall mit "Inselreich" meint Hicks wahrscheinlich das Barbaren-Archipel. Welche Inseln das jetzt genau einschließt, ist nicht bekannt, aber ich denke mal das sind die Inseln, die auf Hicks Karte verzeichnet sind. Drago kommt Laut Haudrauf (im 2. Film) aus einem "fremden Land" also stammt er nicht aus dem Archipel und hat nichts mit dem Roten Tod zu tun. Und du warst auch der Grund weshalb ich von anfang an auch Eisenkäfige mit Maulkörben angefügt habe. Ich versteh nicht ganz was das mit irgendwas das ich gesagt habe zu tun hat? Ich will nur, dass du nicht immer festlegst, aus welchem Material Käfige o.Ä. bestehen (Eisen, Stahl, drachensicheres Metall, etc.) solange das nicht irgendwo anders gesagt wird. Ja bei den Jägern hast du nichts verändert aber dann ergibt es wenig Sinn dass du sie beide nur unter Verbündete gepackt hast anstelle unter Mitglieder. Unter Verbündete gehören Grimmel und indirekt auch die Berserker weil die in der 2 staffel mit den Jägern verbündet waren. Den Artikel zu den Drachenfängern habe ich erweitert. Ich habe mich auch gesten mit dem neuen Spiel "Dragons - Aufbruch neuer Reiter" beschäftigt und da wird deutlich, dass es mehr als eine Gruppe von Drachenfängern gibt. Eine Gruppe arbeitet dort für Grimmel, eine andere für Eir Stormheart. Damit ist deutlich, dass die nicht zu einem bestimmten Stamm gehören da Eir und Grimmel verfeindet sind. ich denke damit ist klar, dass auch Drago Erets Männer nur angeheuert hat. Indirekte Verbündete sind aber keine Verbündete. Das gehört da nicht rein. Und du sagtest doch der Rest ist gut von meinem Artikel und es ist doch jetzt nicht so schlimm wenn zwei Sätze mit es ist nicht bekannt drin vorkommen oder ? Ich finde solche Sätze wirklich recht unnötig (, besonders da der Rote Tod wirklich nichts mit Drago zu tun hat). Was war der andere Satz nochmal? Vielleicht können wir uns da auf was einigen. Und da ich nicht eindeutig beweisen konnte das es drachensicher ist habe ich auch Eisenkäfige dazugeschrieben. Ich habe ja nie gesagt das sie alle drachensicher sind. Keine Angabe über das Material wäre dann am besten.